


Ride Me

by junmyeonssi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Attempt at smut, Crack, M/M, Other, lowkey untrue, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: Chanyeol loves the sounds Baekhyun makesAlternatively, Chanyeol is too attached and the author is a dumbass





	Ride Me

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my favorite thing I've written

Baekhyun was Chanyeol's pride and joy. When Chanyeol had first seen him, he knew he had to have him. Despite all of Baekhyun's scratches and general beat up look, Chanyeol knew he could fix him. 

 

And now Baekhyun is his. Baekhyun is finally fixed up. All his scratches and marks have been taken care of and he looks amazing. With a dark exterior and the way the silver highlights shine, Baekhyun is a work of art. 

 

The sounds Baekhyun makes when Chanyeol is riding him are exquisite. Chanyeol might be in love with Baekhyun, but who needs to know? 

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are inseparable. Wherever Chanyeol is, Baekhyun is there with him, patiently waiting. Chanyeol takes good care of Baekhyun, definitely better than the person he was with previously. 

 

Baekhyun is a work of art and he is Chanyeol's. 

 

Chanyeol regularly checks up on Baekhyun and makes sure everything is okay. 

 

Maybe, maybe, Chanyeol knows that he needs Baekhyun more than anything other than food, but Chanyeol doesn't want to admit that he might be a little too attached. 

 

Baekhyun is his motorcycle and Chanyeol might been in love with him. Even though Baekhyun is inanimate. 

**Author's Note:**

> ......how many of you thought I wrote smut  
> lowkey I should just start a series full of crack


End file.
